darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewei Wang
' Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Inhuman Metabolism': He possesses an enhanced metabolism allows him to heal faster than normal when recovering from injury. Gunshot wounds and broken limbs heal within days, and lesser injuries can heal in just a few hours. This metabolism also renders him virtually immune to most poisons, including intoxication by consuming alcohol. *'Skilled Acrobat': In his training as an assassin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. His initial acrobatic skills were much better than that of Jason Bell (Although with rigorous training and various drugs he later on surpasses Dewei). His skills increased to such levels that he was qualified for expert level. After his return, his skills has drastically improved. He is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. His feats have been so amazing, one could argue that his athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. *'Great Conditioning': Dewei been trained by Eric to be at the peak of human physique having both great strength and speed. *'Hand To Hand Combatant': He has moderate skill in hand to hand combat. Over the years it has been shown that although Aboiye is stronger, he is faster and more agile. After receiving training from Eric his skills have further sharpened. *'Gifted Intellect': His naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Further more, Dewei apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Eric. Eric states that Dewei could potentially be smarter and better than himself. Eric has trained him in many disciplines, such as forensic, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. Even before meeting Eric he has shown tremendous intellect, being capable of designing a stealth suit for himself. He is one of the world's greatest robotics experts, allowing him to easily design and build new bodies and weapons with his vast intelligence. His IQ level is over 250. *'Stealth': Dewei is adept at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing with very few noticing. *'Expert Martial Artist': By the time he clashed against Eric, he already was a master of Shotokan Karate, Savate, Boxing, Muay Thai and Monkey Kung-fu. Later he was taught Tai Chi, Leopard Kung fu, Biangan and Kendo by Eric. And, has extensively trained in all known arts. It is apparent he also has some knowledge of Wushu since he incorporates some of it's moves in his fight. Currently he has mastered various martial arts, which are listed below as: *Shotokan Karate *Savate *Boxing *Muay Thai *Monkey Kung-Fu *Tai Chi *Leopard Kung fu *Kendo *Wushu *Jing Quan Dao *Shaolin-Do *Sanshou *Bājíquán *Nippon Kempo *'Novice Swordsman': Dewei knows how to wield a sword decently. He has also disarmed various swordsman. He is profound yet he is no match for masters and experts such as Jake and Eric. Later Eric trained him in the art of Kendo hence improving his overall swordsmanship skills. *'Beyond Human Stamina': His body allows to eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Vehicular Driver': Dewei has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats, to being trained in by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. He also used to perform stunts on his motor bikes and used to take part in death race, proving himself to be a very good driver. He is also able to fly a variety of small jets. *'Multilingual': Hailing from China, he has a great grasp over his mother tongue, i.e, Chinese and Mandarin. He is amazingly fluent in English and knows several Indian languages, including Hindi, Bengali, Marathi, Gujarati, Punjabi,etc. He also has some knowledge of Urdu and was taught Japanese by Eric. *'Superior Strength': Dewei initially possessed above average strength of a well trained man of his height and weight who undergoes moderate exercises. He was capable of defeating a man who was about twice of his own size. By the time he clashed against Eric his strength had improved a bit. Under Eric's tutelage his strength increased drastically because of the rigorous training and exercises. After the completion of his training he was able to lift up to 560 - 570 lbs, by the time he faced Seishi Ichida his strength increased to such levels that he was finally able to pick up 600 lbs. After his revival, and on completion of his training his strength grew to such point where he could finally lift up to 850 lbs or beyond. His strength great, that is evident from the fact that, once he punched a thief and sent him flying away (at least 50 yards). *'Meta-human Reflexes': Dewei's reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Escapologist': He is surpassed only by Eric, Eva, and Emma in the art of escape and infiltration. In spite of his build he is an expert escape artist. *'Investigation': Dewei is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical of all the contractors. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. *'Expert Marksman': Dewei has been trained to be a master marksmen with his shuriken, hitting his targets and ricocheting them off objects with perfect aim. On his return, he was taught how to use firearms ranging from simple pistols to AK-47. *'Stick Fighter': Dewei is a very profound stick fighter. He can utilize simple long slender, blunt, hand-held, generally wooden 'sticks' for fighting such as a staff, cane, walking stick, baton or similar. He is also trained in Eskrima stick fighting by Eric. *'Expert Assassin': He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. He is an expert level assassin if not better then as good as Venetia. *'Thievery': Dewei is a master thief, known throughout City for his burglary of authentic objects, diamonds and/or gems and jewels of the highest quality. Hardly one to knock over a bank, Dewei would rather break into the chairman's office and take his personal documents. *'Mimicry': Dewei can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly as he imitated Eric's voice in order to gain access to a chamber only Eric was allowed into. *'Business Management': Trained by his mother and the League in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young boy he knows that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. He is involved with the Wayne Enterprises' board members. He even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the Wayne Enterprises' accounts. Contractor Power *'Terrakinesis': He can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. hE is able to generate earth, sand, stone, or any other minerals. He can create earthquakes at will. He is able to create golem: an animated being created entirely from inanimate matter such as rocks. This power can be used with any part of earth, like mud or sand so he can have an army of super powered creatures at anytime and anywhere. He can generate powerful shock-waves that can cause objects/people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. He can move the tectonic plates under planet's surface to devastating effect. He can fly by using different types of the earth, including lava, metals, stone, etc. He is also able to tap into the earth's magnetic and/or electromagnetic fields for flight. He is able to liquefy any ground type (such as ice, rock, sand, etc.) and bend it to his will, this allows him to escape dangerous attacks and counter quicker over a vast range. *'Obeisance': His obeisance is phonophobia which is a health condition characterized by an over-sensitivity to certain frequency and volume ranges of sound (a collapsed tolerance to usual environmental sound). A person with severe hyperacusis has difficulty tolerating everyday sounds, some of which may seem unpleasantly or painfully loud to that person but not to others. Equipment *'Collapsible Bō Staff': He carries his signature collapsible Bō Staff which he favors in battle in order to make perfect use of his agility and strength. It is able to retract and extend on both sides from the centerpiece and can be electrically charged using to prongs from the tip up the upper section to quickly stun and subdue enemies. It has enough high voltage to critically electrocute his opponents. *'Taser': A Taser is an electroshock weapon. *'Bolas': Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': Dewei's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. *'Flying Razor Hawks': Dewei sometimes threw razor sharp hawk shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Wooden Sticks': He carries a pair of two short wooden sticks which he uses for close combat. *'AK-47': Dewei carries an AK-47 which he only uses if he wishes to kill someone. *'Whip': Dewei is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. He employs a 10 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on his person either in his boot or in a small backpack. Trivia